You look so fine
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Slash DMxHP]« Tes mots, tes sourires sont comme des bonbons acidulés » « J’aimerais sentir ta langue frémir contre mon palet » « Je te hais » « Et moi je t’aime, c’est pour ça que je ne te ‘baiserai’ pas » Confessa le serpentard en roulant sur le côté


**Titre :** You look so fine

**Auteur :** dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter

**Genre :** Songfic, lime et un peu n'importe quoi

**Pairing :** DM+HP+DM

**Rating :** M assurément

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction sont la propriété de JKR. La chanson « You look so fine » appartient au groupe Garbage (les paroles en anglais sont à la fin)

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre précisément cette fiction car vous vous fatigueriez pour rien (rire).

Comme d'habitude : Juste une envie d'écrire et une chanson que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Si vous en avez la possibilité, écoutez ladite chanson en même temps que vous lirez cette fic pour bien visualiser l'ambiance de cette histoire. Je me suis laissée porter par l'air langoureux de _You look so fine_ et en voilà le résultat.

J'espère sincèrement parvenir à vous divertir l'espace d'un instant.

Bonne lecture en tout cas

En **gras** et en_ italique_ : Les paroles traduites Juste en _italique_ : Les phrases que j'ai rajoutées Les paragraphes en _italique_ illustrent les pensées de Dray au moment de l'action.

* * *

« Tu ne pourras pas sortir de cette chambre avant demain matin, t'as bien compris ? » 

« Huh huh »

Le jeune homme perçut quelques chuchotements indistincts devant la porte de sa chambre.

Plusieurs rires gras le perturbèrent dans sa lecture.

Un lourd grincement se fit bientôt entendre à l'entrée de la pièce qui lui était privée.

Son mot de passe avait été prononcé et la porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Une tête brune ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement, de manière inopinée.

Les intrus quittèrent le seuil de sa chambre et repartirent en sifflotant joyeusement.

La tête brune était toujours là et n'osait relever les yeux vers lui

**_Tu sembles si charmant _**_au premier abord _

_Un esprit intègre qui met le feu au corps _

_Tes mots, tes sourires sont comme des bonbons acidulés _

_J'aimerais sentir ta langue frémir contre mon palet_

Le jeune homme délaissa un instant son roman pour s'approcher de son visiteur inattendu

Ce dernier ne portait qu'un caleçon blanc ridicule avec des vifs d'or miniatures

Son corps n'était pas désagréable à regarder même s'il ressentait comme une hostilité entre eux

Une impression d'électricité statique dans l'air

La main du préfet serpentard glissa sans violence sous le menton du brun pour connaître son identité.

Deux prunelles émeraude le fixèrent alors avec insolence et résolution

Un sourire incongru aux lèvres.

« Potter » Murmura le blond sous le coup de la surprise

Ses doigts redessinèrent d'eux même la cicatrice en forme d'éclair à l'origine de sa célébrité.

Ledit Potter repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque et s'avança au centre de la pièce silencieusement

_Ton sens de la justice te gouverne _

_Tu me coupes la parole sans cesse _

_L'impertinence, chez toi, est reine _

_J'aimerais être ton roi, je le confesse_

Son regard audacieux sillonna langoureusement chacun des meubles présents

Comme s'il marquait son territoire d'un simple coup d'œil

Sa main effleura sensuellement le bois sculpté du lit à baldaquin, apposant son empreinte

Ses yeux s'orientèrent quelques minutes vers la fenêtre pour admirer les étoiles

L'obscurité de la pièce procurait une certaine élégance à ses gestes calculés

Draco se surprit à détailler sa silhouette inconsciemment

Un sourire fleurit soudain sur les lèvres du brun

_Tu m'agaces tellement par moment_

**_Je voudrais briser ton cœur_**_ en mille morceaux_

_Seulement, je ne résisterais pas très longtemps_

_Et je finirais par **te donner le mien**, les yeux clos_

Le survivant s'assit alors au bord du matelas

Il écarta les jambes de manière provocante

Ne laissant plus le moindre doute sur ses attentions présentes

Ses lèvres étaient à peine entrouvertes et son regard vif

Draco se retourna avec violence en direction de la fenêtre

Quelques mots incisifs s'échappèrent de sa bouche

« Tu respires l'alcool à plein nez »

« Une fin de scolarité, ça s'arrose » Rétorqua le brun

Il s'allongea plus confortablement sur son lit

« Dis moi, quelle est ta position préférée, Malfoy ? »

La voix du jeune homme était grave et presque impassible

Son regard était étincelant.

Le préfet serpentard observait les étoiles silencieusement.

Il entendit bientôt le brun défaire la couette de son lit

« C'est quoi le but de ton pari ? » Le questionna-t-il d'une voix glacée

Un sourire se dessina peu à peu aux creux des lèvres du gryffondor

**_Tu prends le dessus sur moi_**_, à chaque fois_

_Tu obtiens le contrôle de chacune de mes pensées_

_Mon corps s'éveille en ta présence_

_Je ne suis plus vraiment moi dans ces moments-là_

_Même si mes mots restent aiguisés_

_Et que je donne l'impression d'agir avec aisance. _

Ses doigts effleurèrent voluptueusement le drap brodé

Il se redressa soudain d'un geste rapide

Ses yeux déshabillèrent langoureusement le corps athlétique du blond

Celui-ci se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec violence, détestant ce frisson qu'il faisait naître en lui

« Il fallait jouer gros pour une dernière fois » Murmura-t-il d'un ton évasif

« Qu'est ce que tu as parié, idiot ? » Répliqua le préfet, foncièrement agacé

**_C'est tellement insensé_**

_Tu incarnes tout ce que je méprise_

_Ce que je me suis toujours efforcé de détester_

_Pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne peux me détacher de ton emprise_

Il s'était retourné vers lui et attendait une quelconque réaction de la part du brun

Celui-ci choisit finalement de s'approcher de sa proie de manière nonchalante

Ses doigts s'enroulant lentement autour de la cravate du serpentard

Il le poussa sans douceur contre le fauteuil en rotin

Draco fut contraint de s'asseoir et l'observa sans vraiment y croire

La main du survivant effleura son menton presque tendrement

L'un de ses genoux vint se caler contre sa hanche

Le second choisit d'en faire autant de l'autre côté

Il était à moitié avachi sur lui et murmura à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche :

« Passer la nuit avec toi, mon ange »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du blond lentement

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur ses genoux

Une odeur d'alcool semblait s'échapper de chaque pore de sa peau

Draco le repoussa avec violence et il tomba lamentablement au sol.

Son sourire ne s'effaça pas pourtant

Il se releva sans un mot et retourna sur le lit

_Et **tu me possèdes, attaché et enchaîné**_

_Ligoté par mon envie pour le plus indomptable des gryffondors _

_Impuissant et attiré comme un forcené_

_Clairement épris d'un justicier en plein essor _

Draco baissa les yeux vers le sol et se pencha pour récupérer son livre

Il l'avait entraîné dans sa chute.

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement de sa chaise et s'avança vers le lit

« Barre-toi, Potty »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, un brin sarcastique

Le préfet serpentard s'assit sur le bord du matelas et le fusilla du regard

« L'alcool et le sexe ne font pas bon ménage alors vas chercher ailleurs un serpentard prêt à te sauter, je suis sûr que tu trouveras facilement » Soupira-t-il avec mépris

Il s'allongea lentement à côté du brun et passa une main sur son visage Comme une impression de frustration dans chacun de ses muscles

Il n'avait jamais été question de contacts physiques entre eux

Autres que des coups (à la rigueur)

Cette envie de le posséder finirait par le rendre fou

**_J'entends ton nom _**

_Mes mains tremblent malgré moi_

_A chaque fois, j'aimerais que ce ne soit qu'une allusion _

_Que j'entende juste des voix_

Harry s'approcha doucement de son torse

Tel un félin en mal de caresses

Il frôla sa jambe discrètement et le fit sursauter

« Arrête »

Le jeune homme s'installa peu à peu sur son entrejambe

Ondulant sensuellement contre le renflement de son pantalon

Sa main longea sa joue de manière tendre, effaçant du bout des doigts les traces de rouge à lèvres

Une pointe de jalousie de ne pas avoir été le premier, une pointe d'orgueil de l'avoir sous lui malgré tout

Son souffle se mêla au sien l'espace d'un instant

« Embrasse-moi »

Une lueur surprise apparut dans le regard asphalte du blond

Comme si tout à l'heure, il s'était gêné pour l'embrasser.

Son regard se perdit longuement dans celui pétillant de l'attrapeur

Il s'empara alors violemment des lèvres aguicheuses

L'embrassant avec tout son amour et toute sa rage

Leurs langues se frôlèrent pour débuter une danse enflammée

Plus aucune odeur d'alcool ne rentrait en compte

Juste une envie irascible d'être son roi

_Je suis amoureux de toi_

_Et j'ai l'impression de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie _

_J'ai envie de toi _

_Comme s'il en dépendait de ma survie_

Draco détacha ses lèvres d'un geste brusque

Ses mains appuyées contre les épaules fermes de son tentateur

Le souffle court, le regard en apothéose

Le cœur à vif et les mains légèrement tremblantes

« Vas-t'en »

Une respiration chevrotante et un regard espiègle lui firent écho

« Sois gentil et fais-moi l'amour Draco » Murmura le brun d'une voix enfantine

Le préfet serpentard se laissa tomber hors du lit

S'en était trop pour ses nerfs

Ne le voyait-il donc que comme un partenaire sexuel potentiel ?

L'alcool délie les langues certes mais de là, à coucher avec la personne que vous détestez le plus, il y a un gouffre

Le jeune homme se redressa adroitement et se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre

Besoin d'air pour ne pas étouffer, remettre ses idées au clair

Il glissa une main entre ses mèches blondes légèrement humides

_Seulement, il y a un détail qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublies_

**_Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres garçons_**

_Je ne suis pas l'un de tes précieux abrutis_

_Et on fera les choses à ma façon _

Draco attrapa un paquet de cigarette qui traînait au coin d'une table

Il en sortit une d'un geste rapide et la porta à ses lèvres aussitôt

Un « incendio » murmuré en moins de deux, un désir trop gros à canaliser

Le jeune homme savoura cette sensation de nicotine se répandant dans ses poumons

Un amour qui a du mal à partir en fumée

« Je te plais au moins ? »

Harry releva la tête, surpris par cette question

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres

« Tu plais à tout gryffondor normalement constitué, Dray »

Le serpentard ne dit mot et accusa le coup lentement

Il n'était là que parce que ses amis lorgnaient sur lui

Il n'était là que pour un stupide pari …

Juste parce qu'il le faisait bander en tant que gryffondor émérite

« Plutôt que faire l'amour, tu devrais dire 'baiser' » Rétorqua-t-il dans un ricanement

« Tu es vexé, mon amour ? » Murmura le brun en s'approchant

Il effleura du revers de la main la joue de l'attrapeur dédaigneux

Son doigt redessinant l'arête de son nez de manière taquine

Draco le repoussa d'un geste brusque

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »

Un sourire apparut sur la bouche du gryffondor

« C'est ça que tu veux, en fait … tu veux que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je veux faire l'amour à Harry Potter et non à une loque à moitié saoule. Voilà ce que je veux » Répliqua Draco, dans un nuage de fumée

Ledit Harry lui vola sa cigarette au passage et la glissa entre ses lèvres

_Refuser n'est pas un luxe que je peux t'octroyer_

**_Je ne peux pas le prendre comme les autres garçons_**

_Si je choisis de t'aimer, tu m'appartiendras tout entier_

_Tu as plutôt intérêt à retenir la leçon_

Le survivant balada sensuellement sa main le long de son torse dénudé

Effleurant le dessin de chacun de ses muscles

Lissant sa peau doucement hâlée

Retraçant une légère cicatrice au dessus de son nombril

Sa main frôla dangereusement l'élastique de son caleçon

Draco ne put détourner son regard de cette vision libertine du brun

Il retint sa main malgré lui dès que cette dernière dépassa la barrière de son sous-vêtement blanc

« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi »

**_Je ne partagerai pas ton cœur comme les autres garçons_**

_Je ne veux pas d'une relation d'une nuit, je veux te posséder _

_Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un con_

_Qui sait avec le temps, je finirais peut être par t'épouser …_

« J'ai tout mon temps »

« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi » Répéta le blond

« Tu feras ce que je te dis » Assura le brun en attrapant le col de sa chemise

Il déboutonna d'un geste rapide la chemise blanche du serpentard

Et glissa ses doigts sous le tissu presque transparent

D'un frôlement, il fit tressaillir le jeune homme

Son autre main descendit lentement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon

« Tu n'y arriveras pas »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir »

L'attrapeur gryffondor caressa du bout des doigts le renflement de son pantalon

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour confirmer ses propos

Draco détourna les yeux comme si de rien était

Le cœur au bord des lèvres

Harry fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'au sol, sa chemise grande ouverte

Le jeune homme s'abaissa lentement, un premier genou à terre

« Ne fait pas ça »

« Je fait ce que je veux, Malfoy »

Sa main longea dangereusement l'élastique de son boxer noir

Il se mouilla les lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue

Un premier doigt se risqua sous le rempart de tissu

Draco s'abaissa brusquement et passa une main dans le dos du brun

La seconde glissa au creux de ses genoux

Il le fit basculer et le porta sans davantage de préambule jusqu'à son lit

Le serpentard laissa tomber le jeune homme sans douceur sur le matelas rigide

Et le déshabilla du regard farouchement

_Je ne suis pas l'un de ces prétendants **que tu as eu l'habitude de connaître**_

_Je ne suis pas comme ces écervelés qui chantent tes louanges à longueur de temps_

_Je veux juste faire partie de ta vie et de ton cœur, être le maître_

_Je veux simplement devenir ton petit ami et ton unique amant _

Le blond finit de retirer sa chemise et son pantalon, ne portant plus que son boxer

Un premier genou sur le matelas, Draco rejoignit le survivant lentement

Il attira alors le brun contre lui et le força à se cambrer à l'extrême

« Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je vais te prendre ta virginité comme ça »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent violemment à cette remarque

Il perdit toute constante juste par ces quelques mots

Comme une douche froide inattendue

Comment avait-il deviné ?

« Je te hais »

« Et moi je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je ne te _baiserai _pas » Confessa le serpentard en roulant sur le côté

Harry croisa ses bras sur son ventre, allongé sur le dos.

Pas vraiment vexé, pas vraiment déçu, juste contrarié de ne pas être arrivé à le faire céder

Un mal de crâne pas possible lui rappela son excès de beuverie nocturne

Son regard s'égara parmi les meubles présents dans la chambre

Le propriétaire des lieux se redressa alors d'un geste rapide et se dirigea vers la fenêtre

Le jeune homme le suivit du regard, un brin nauséeux

« On fait quoi alors ? »

« Dors ici si tu veux, raconte à tout le monde qu'on a couché ensemble, ça m'est bien égal maintenant » Répliqua Draco en ramassant ses affaires au sol

Il enfila son pantalon promptement et garda sa chemise à portée de main

Ses pas le guidèrent tout naturellement vers la sortie de sa propre chambre

Harry cala son visage contre l'oreiller du préfet et remonta la couette le long de son corps à demi nu

« Tu sais, je suis amoureux de toi moi aussi » Avoua le brun d'une voix à moitié endormie

« On en reparlera demain » Rétorqua le serpentard avant de claquer la porte

* * *

« Il faut qu'on parle » Déclara Harry de manière farouche 

Draco esquissa une légère grimace

Le brun venait de le plaquer contre un mur sans prévenir

Le couloir était à présent désert, le train n'allait pas tarder à quitter le quai

Tous attendaient patiemment LE départ dans leurs compartiments réservés

Comme le passage de l'adolescence à une vie d'adulte contingente

Deux prunelles émeraude le fixèrent avec fureur

Ça le changeait drôlement de la débauche de cette nuit

Une main le retenait fermement appuyé contre la paroi du train

Une jambe glissée accidentellement entre les siennes

Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, pourtant le brun le terrassait entièrement

Un sourire goguenard se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du serpentard

« Et de quoi, _mon amour_ ? »

Le jeune homme lui donna une gifle à ces mots

Draco accusa le coup silencieusement

Il essuya du revers de la main le sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre inférieure

« Est-ce qu'on a … ? » Demanda Harry avec hésitation

« Non, le caleçon aux petits vifs d'or, très peu pour moi » Répondit le blond sans oser le regarder

Le brun resta silencieux et frôla du bout des doigts la blessure du serpentard

Ce dernier sursauta face à ce geste tendre

Littéralement déboussolé

Peut être qu'il l'aimait vraiment, finalement ?

Le jeune homme promena sa main sur les lèvres meurtries de l'héritier Malfoy

Comme perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses

Il commença à l'embrasser avec une douceur sans nom

**_Tu sembles si bon _**_…_

_Aucune once de corruptions ne vient t'effleurer _

_Tu serais près à mener une révolution_

_Juste pour défendre tes idées _

Draco allait répondre à son invitation quand le brun s'écarta précipitamment

« Excuse-moi »

Il relâcha le serpentard sans un mot, le regard ailleurs

Ses mains longèrent les bras du blond avant de se détacher de lui

Harry baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies

Draco l'observa un long moment

Son cœur semblant participer à un marathon

Brusquement, quelqu'un apparut à l'autre bout du couloir

D'un regard commun, ils se séparèrent pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons

Draco rentra dans le compartiment qu'il avait réservé, juste à sa droite

Il s'appuya contre la porte de la cabine, ses mains tremblant légèrement contre le bois

**_Renversé_**_, tu te relèves toujours malgré tout_

**_Ecrié_**_, tu finis toujours par dire ce que tu as à dire_

_Je t'ai longtemps envié, j'ai cru devenir fou_

_Juste au jour où j'ai compris que tu devais m'appartenir _

Un regard ambré se posa rapidement sur lui

Une silhouette gracile s'approcha de son torse contracté

Un sourire amoureux sur ses lèvres fines

De longues mèches brunes encadrant son visage mutin

La jeune femme apposa sa bouche le long de son cou

L'embrassant langoureusement, voluptueusement

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, songeant au brun de son cœur

Sa main redessinant malgré lui les courbes de sa petite amie en titre

« Pansy … »

Cette dernière se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres

Elle croisa alors le regard indécis de l'élu de son cœur

La jeune fille s'écarta brusquement, sentant bien que quelque chose se tramait

Draco orienta ses prunelles grises vers le sol

Elle le connaissait trop bien

« Potter, il … »

La main de sa petite amie claqua instantanément contre sa joue

Elle le savait, elle savait pertinemment que ça finirait comme ça

Tôt ou tard

Son obsession pour lui était trop pressante,

Son envie de le dominer ne faisait que dissimuler son impuissance face à son regard impétueux

Elle avait été incapable de lui faire oublier son amour, malgré ces sept années d'acharnement

Les bras du serpentard se refermèrent autour de sa taille fine, dans l'espoir vain de la consoler

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui, respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de son parfum

Le dernier jour

Il leur aura fallu près de sept ans pour vaincre leur hostilité de pacotille

L'amour rend aveugle certes, mais à ce point …

« Je t'aime » Murmura l'attrapeur serpentard

« Je sais » Soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux « Mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes lui, tu ne rêveras jamais de moi la nuit comme tu fantasmes sur lui, tu ne me regarderas jamais comme tu le regardes lui. Je t'aime _vraiment _Draco, c'est pour ça que je ne te retiendrai pas »

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement et choisit de quitter la pièce de lui-même

Inutile de continuer à jouer au vieux couple avant l'âge

La porte se referma sur le visage un peu pâle de l'adolescente

Draco se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, appuyé contre le mur

Il était assis en plein milieu du couloir et s'en moquait comme de son premier caleçon

_J'avais besoin de **toucher le fond pour** mieux remonter_

_J'avais besoin de te haïr pour mieux t'aimer _

_Te détester juste pour **découvrir**_

_Mon aveuglement et en rire _

Ses deux mains plongèrent de chœur entre ses mèches désordonnées

Son regard sillonnant la moquette bleu roi sous ses pieds

Il s'était plongé dans un beau pétrin

Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie qu'ils disaient …

Dire que le prince des Serpentard était tombé amoureux de Monsieur Perfection

Et qu'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour s'en rendre compte

L'incarnation même de tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours défendu d'aimer

Son péché originel à lui seul, sa Némésis aux charmes irrésistibles

Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit réciproque

Il n'était même pas sûr que ça fonctionne entre eux

Il n'était même pas sûr d'être assez important à ses yeux pour …

Espérer un tel sacrifice de sa part

Il aurait peut être mieux fait de le _sauter _quand il en avait l'occasion

Profiter de son ivresse pour se rendre lui-même,ivre de sa peau

Mais il l'aimait trop pour cela …

Hélas

_Mon cœur a longtemps **saigné pour toi**_

_Mes coups ont souvent été responsables de tes meurtrissures _

_Aujourd'hui, mes mains ne demandent qu'à tracer leur voie sur ta peau de soie _

_Je veux connaître le dessin de tes lèvres jusqu'à leur commissure _

Une nuit d'abandon et le lendemain, pardon ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans

Il était peut être jeune mais pas fou

Une relation durable ne se construisait pas sur un coup d'une nuit

Il ne voulait pas son corps, il voulait son être tout entier

Draco releva la tête au son d'une respiration saccadée

Son regard rencontra alors celui étincelant du brun

Immobile à l'autre bout du couloir

Le jeune homme s'avança d'une démarche assurée

Il promena son regard sur la moquette avant de se laisser aller contre le mur

Il le rejoignit au sol, sans un mot prononcé

Du coin de l'œil, le blond remarqua une grande marque rouge sur sa joue

Identique en tout point à la sienne

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres exaucées

L'héritier Malfoy appuya le haut de sa tête contre le papier peint rayé du mur

Un paquet de cigarette tombant de la poche de son pantalon

« Alors, Ginny va bien ? »

Le brun ne tourna même pas la tête pour lui parler

Ses prunelles tilleuls fixant religieusement une rayure azurée, face à lui

Draco contempla, un instant, ses traits doucement masculins

Fasciné par le dessin de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute … »

Sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucun reproche

Juste le bilan de sept années passées à se détester

Comme on parle d'un événement météorologique

Même s'il ne parlait pas dans le vent pour une fois

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait débarqué dans ta chambre en caleçon » Rétorqua le blond, un brin amusé

« C'était un pari » Soupira le survivant

« Un pari stupide d'ailleurs »

« Je le confesse » Acquiesça-t-il

Draco sortit une cigarette de son paquet et s'apprêta à l'allumer promptement

Harry la fit tomber d'un geste de la main

Il lui désigna ensuite un panneau 'interdit de fumer' imaginaire

Les lèvres du serpentard s'ourlèrent en un léger sourire

« Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée de tomber amoureux d'un crétin tel que toi » Se défendit le gryffondor

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre » Rétorqua Draco, un sourcil levé

« Prend le comme ça vient »

« D'accord »

Le serpentard glissa subitement sa main contre la hanche du brun pour le ramener contre lui

Il s'empara de ses lèvres sans crier gare, l'embrassant simplement

Harry se laissa faire, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à bout de souffle

Juste un baiser d'une facilité déconcertante

Comme si leurs deux bouches étaient irrésistiblement attirées

Le brun recouvrit la main de son ex ennemi de la sienne

Il ne lui restait plus que lui maintenant

**_De larges horizons se présentent à moi _**

_Alors que toi, ton destin est déjà tout écrit _

_Quoi qu'il arrive, je te suivrai pas à pas _

_Je ferais en sorte que tu restes en vie _

« Et sinon, t'as l'intention de faire quoi maintenant que les cours sont finis ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment »

« Devenir Mangemort peut être ? » Le questionna le brun, les sourcils froncés

« Ça peut être un bon plan retraite, seulement je crains que la cagoule version mouche asthmatique ne me sied guère au teint » Avoua le serpentard

Un sourire commun apparut sur leurs deux visages

Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du blond

« Tu es assez confortable, mine de rien »

« Merci » Murmura Draco, d'un sourire amusé

« Qui aurait cru qu'on finirait comme ça ? »

« Pas moi en tout cas »

« Ouais moi non plus »

Le jeune homme remonta ses jambes contre lui

Il avait froid soudainement

Draco tourna la tête de son côté

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille

**_Je veux te ramener chez moi_**_ ensuite _

**_Nous pourrons gaspiller notre temps_**_ à notre gré _

_Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour de manière gratuite_

_Pas besoin d'explications, ni de déclarations faussées _

« Je reste toujours persuadé que tu es un fils à papa imbus de lui-même » Préféra préciser le brun

« Et moi, que tu es un suicidaire mégalomane » Renchérit le serpentard

« Bien »

« Bien »

« J'aime que les choses soient claires » Ajouta le gryffondor en se tournant vers lui

Il repoussa le jeune homme promptement, l'allongeant à moitié par terre

Draco l'observa silencieusement et choisit de se laisser faire

Harry esquissa un sourire, s'installant au dessus de lui

« Ouais, moi je m'en fout » Répondit le blond comme si de rien était

Il se redressa sur ses coudes lentement

Quelques mèches brunes effleurèrent son front

Les lèvres du gryffondor s'approchèrent dangereusement des siennes

Son souffle chatouillant timidement son menton

« On va aller loin comme ça … » Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave

« L'essentiel c'est qu'on y aille » Rétorqua Draco avant de s'emparer de sa bouche amoureusement

Harry répondit au baiser sans trop se faire prier

Trouvant peu à peu sa place entre ses bras

Il s'allongea presque entièrement sur lui

Avant de s'écarter soudainement

« Et si ta famille découvre notre liaison ? » Le questionna-t-il alors

« Je me ferais une joie d'envoyer mon père sur les roses »

« Si tu ne le fait pas, je le ferais »

« Je ne te laisserais pas ce plaisir » Répliqua le blond en inversant la situation

**_Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi _**_…_

Le regard du survivant sillonna pensivement la moquette bleu roi

Il tourna de nouveau la tête pour faire face à son futur amant

Le corps chaud de ce dernier lui fit oublier toute frilosité précédente

La main du serpentard se faufila lentement sous son tee-shirt

Harry replia sa jambe à hauteur de ses reins

« Tu arriveras à me supporter ? » Chuchota-t-il au creux de son épaule

« Je te bâillonnerai si nécessaire »

« Je n'ai jamais été avec un garçon jusque là »

« Moi non plus, ça tombe bien »

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner et s'empressa de l'embrasser tendrement

Il posa sa main à plat contre la moquette, la seconde précieusement dissimulée au creux de son dos

Harry se colla un eu plus contre son torse, ses doigts agrippés solidement autour de ses épaules

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir entre les lèvres du serpentard

« Je croyais pourtant … »

« Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, tu devrais le savoir »

Le jeune homme prit possession de sa bouche une nouvelle fois

Et le survivant le renversa sous lui de manière impulsive

Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes pourtant

Toujours cette envie de dominer l'autre

Pour mieux se soumettre ensuite

Harry mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'entreprendre de lui faire un suçon

Draco relâcha son visage en arrière

Il se sentait étonnamment bien

**_Tu prends le dessus sur moi_**

**_Encore et encore_**

**_Je suis en train de tomber_**

**_Encore et encore_**

Ils s'allongèrent de tout leur saoul en travers du couloir

Se moquant bien du monde environnant

Ils lui avaient déjà consacré près de sept ans

Toutes ces années passées à s'aimer en secret

Chacun de leur côté cependant

Harry s'assit volontairement à hauteur de son entrejambe

Comme il avait déjà fait, un peu plus tôt

Séducteur à ses heures

Beaucoup moins innocent qu'il n'y paraissait …

**_Tu prends le dessus sur moi ..._**

Draco le freina d'une main enserrée autour de sa taille

Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment

Inutile d'aller trop vite

Ils avaient tout leur temps à présent

« Arrête ça »

« Tu n'en as pas envie peut être ? »

Le jeune homme remua délibérément au dessus de lui

Il allait le rendre fou à cette allure

Harry lui vola un baiser furtif et resserra ses genoux de part et d'autre de lui

« Je ne suis plus saoul, _mon cœur _et j'ai envie de toi malgré tout. C'est bien qu'il doit y avoir un fond de vérité là dedans »

« Si je couche avec toi, je ne te laisserai plus partir » Déclara le blond d'un ton flegme

La main du brun vint caresser sa joue tendrement

« _Fais-moi l'amour _alors … ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour venir emménager dans ton futur appartement » Chuchota le gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres

Draco scella sa bouche contre celle de l'impertinent

Il ne pouvait espérer mieux

Harry se laissa faire et roula sur la moquette

Le serpentard se plaça au-dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser de manière plus poussée

Ses caresses se firent de plus en plus intimes et leurs contacts, audacieux

Une sonnerie stridente retentit brusquement, accompagné d'un grognement similaires des deux amants

Le train arrivait en gare, le monde n'allait pas tarder à s'agiter

Harry échappa un éclat de rire devant le visage déconfit du jeune homme

Il se redressa en position assise et l'attira contre lui de manière possessive

Sa main glissa entre la sienne sous le regard surpris de plusieurs anciens étudiants

Draco leur répondit par un regard noir alors que le brun souriait joyeusement

**_Faisons croire à une fin heureuse_**

_Digne des plus grands contes de fée_

_Prends toi pour le prince idolâtré et je serais ton roi entiché …_

Pour six mois, un an … l'éternité.

* * *

**Fin **

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrêtais pas d'éternuer à chaque fois que j'écrivais cette fiction, c'était vraiment très étrange (rire)

J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir d'écrire mais j'ai finalement vaincu lool

Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés au moins ?

Ou même endormis qui sait XD ?

Serait ce trop demander qu'une petite pression sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour connaître votre opinion ?

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce _long _bout de rien en tout cas :)

* * *

Les paroles en anglais de _You look so fine_

You look so fine

I want to break your heart  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over

It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over

I'm not like all the other girls  
I can't take it like the other girls  
I won't share it like the other girls  
That you used to know

You look so fine

Knocked down  
Cried out  
Been down just to find out  
I'm through  
Bleeding for you

I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
We'll waste some time  
You're the only one for me

You look so fine  
I'm like the desert tonight  
Leave her behind  
If you want to show me

I'm not like all the other girls  
I won't take it like the other girls  
I won't fake it like the other girls  
That you used to know

You're taking me over  
Over and over  
I'm falling over  
Over and over

You're taking me over  
Drown in me one more time  
Hide inside me tonight  
Do what you want to do  
Just pretend happy end  
Let me know let it show

Ending with letting go _3x_

Let's pretend, happy end _4x_


End file.
